Albus Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord
by ginnyweasley20
Summary: Harry returns with his family and one certain member Albus Severus who has a prophecy but its a bit different than Harry's. Read the story and find out what.
1. Diagon Alley:The Farewell

Diagon Alley/The Farewell

On a sunny Monday morning Harry woke up with his beautiful wife Ginny Potter right next to him reading Albus and James' school lists. Today was the day they said good-bye to their son Albus. Albus Severus was heading off to school at Hogwarts. They both got up and went down the stairs to a bright and lit up house. When they were all ready they left for Diagon Alley. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily Potter.

Harry looked astonished when he returned again to Diagon Alley with his family. It was James' third year and Albus's first. While Ginny took James to get his stuff Harry took Albus to get his stuff. Lily went off with her mother as well. When Ginny turned around and said good-bye to Harry he was reminded again why he fell in love with such a beautiful women. Harry took Albus to get his owl. Albus got a white owl that looked just like Hedwig did. Then they stopped to Olivanders to get Albus's wand. Albus got Holly with Phoenix feather, just like Harry's. Harry was glad to see Olivander good and well. Olivander was excited to see Harry and his youngest son Albus. After that Harry took Albus to go get a broom and his school books.

"Albus, lets go get your broom first, I heard that they have the new Dragon Chaser that I want to look at." said Harry to Albus. Then out of now where came "I don't think so Harry Potter, don't you think that school books come before looking at the play stuff?" said Ginny now coming from behind Harry. Harry turned around then said "Well, eh of course I meant we will go and get the school books first and then go look at the cool brooms." Harry looked over at Albus but then Albus said "Dad, if I am correct you said that we could go look at that new Dragon Chaser then we could go get school books." Harry then said "Albus don't tell your Mother."

"Oh, don't worry Harry I heard that, anyways Ron and Hermione are suppose to be here and I can't seem to find them any where." said Ginny looking around diligently.

"Hunny, they are probably in the Weasley's Weezers Shop. Ron has taken over working there and helping out George. He is only doing part time but when it comes to school shopping George needs all the help he can get." said Harry smiling at Ginny. They left to go to Weasley's Weezers.

Once they got there they heard "Ginny and Harry how nice it is to see you again, and Albus, James, and Lily, you all are getting so big!" said an old woman with fading red hair and quit plump. Mrs.Weasley came up kissed Harry and Ginny on the cheek and gave hugs to her grand-children.

"Mum, are Hermione and Ron here yet we are suppose to join each other for the train." said Ginny. "Oh, yes dear they are in here, Ron! Hermione!" screamed Mrs.Weasley. You could see Rose appear out of the crowd with her nose in a book running into shelves and people. "Rose! Get your nose out of that book before you hurt yourself." screamed Hermione then added "Ginny, Harry how are you?".

"I'm fine, but we really should get going its 10:15 right now and the train leaves at 11:00." said Ginny. "Ginny, wait Harry I need to talk to you." piped Ron.

Harry and Ron both headed into the staff room and Ron said "Listen, I'm getting worried about this whole Malfoy thing. I don't want anything to happen to anyone we care about. Malfoy gave me a smirk today when I walked past him and I'm getting worried. He could start trouble with Rosie and Albus at school. His son could be a replay of how Draco was to us. Also, have you gotten any word of where Lucious is?" Ron finished and stared at Harry.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about anything. Malfoy won't do anything. At least not until Lucious gets strong enough. Now if Malfoy is smirking and smiling at us then we should definitely be ready for anything so keep close watch at me if I grab for my wand. I'm so stressed whenever we get close to their hiding spot he get away every time. If anything does happen, we will pull through." said Harry. Ron nodded then they both left the room and joined their families for a walk to the train station.

"Rosie, don't forget that fooling around at Hogwarts is not the brightest thing to do your first year, focus on your work and your studies and you will be golden." Said Hermione then with a sneer from Ron about Hermione's first year, getting detention for sneaking out then not to mention the sorcerers stone, they saw Malfoy.

"Wow, Ron you were right he just waved to us something is up." Said Harry under his breath to Ron. Then Harry took James who was talking to Lily about Hogwarts stuff.

"James, look out for your brother, I know you two don't get along but he will need you something is up. Also, watch that Scorpius kid over there. I don't know him but I do know his father and his father is a rotten egg." Harry sighed then said under his breath "There is something I will tell you over thanksgiving. But for now just worry about Albus." Harry sighed again then called Albus over.

"Albus, how are you feeling? Nervous?" said Harry.

"Well, I'm fine I think I'm just excited about it." replied Albus.

"Okay, well I need you to make good friends. You will also have Rosie by your side, so keep them all close to you. If you need help go to James he will help you. And also have fun! I love you." After Harry said that he gave his youngest son a hug. Harry and Albus then heard Ron telling giving Rosie the talk.

"Rosie, I don't want to hear about you hanging out with a Malfoy and Grandpa Weasley will not be happy if you were to marry a pure blood." Said Ron. Hermione gave him a full body stare down then saw Ron and Harry look at each other. Hermione then went over to Ron and said "What's going on Ron? Is something wrong with Harry?" said Hermione.

"No, nothing is wrong I'll tell you later." Replied Ron. They said their final fair wells. Ginny did not break down like Harry thought she would. Harry comforted her anyway. She waved good-bye to Albus and James as they headed off to Hogwarts.

After letting Albus, James and Rose go off to school at Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione head off towards their cars with Lily and Hugo right behind them, anxious to head off to Hogwarts as well.

"Ron, I thought I told you to let Rosie have her own life. It really doesn't matter if she becomes friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone is given a chance. Who knows this young Malfoy can be a very nice kid and treat Rosie with respect unlike Draco Malfoy." Hermione waited for a response but carried on yelling at Ron."Also, why did you have to have you father be the bad guy. That's not very nice and this Sunday I will tell him." Hermione Finished yelling at Ron and said "Ginny how are you?"

"Well I guess I'm doing well. Albus has been doing well this summer and I know he can do well at Hogwarts. I'm worried about James actually, he barely passed last years Herbology exam and I don't want him to fail. He is too into girls and quidditch!" Ginny finished talking looking at Harry with an eager face to see what he had to say.

"Ginny, dear I guess playing quidditch runs in the family. Although I do see what you mean so I will write a letter to Neville about school work before quidditch that way he can keep his priorities together." Harry finished talking.

"Harry didn't he score the most last year? Could he be expecting captain in his 6th or 7th year? What about Albus could he carry on the legacy of having a 1st year on the team? I mean first it was James Potter then came Harry Potter then Harry's two son's James and Albus Potter!" said Ron, acting as if he was announcing it over a microphone. Both Hermione and Ginny gave a grunt and stormed ahead of the men.

"Ron, I told James to look out for Albus and Scorpius." Said Harry

"Good, well I'm going to tell Hermione though." Said Ron

"Ron, you can't Hermione talks to Ginny and I don't want Ginny to get too stressed out, you know how she can get you lived with her for years." Replied Harry.

"Okay mate I won't tell her but she will be mad when she doesn't find out from you." Said Ron. They were now approaching the cars when Hermione said "Would you guys like to meet us for coffee at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow?" Harry nodded and Ginny said "That sounds great we will meet you at our place tomorrow since the Leaky Cauldron is closer to ours." Replied Ginny.

On that note they got into their cars and left. Excited for their daughter Ron and Hermione left with Grins. Ginny proud and Harry nervous they both left with grins and frowns.


	2. The Unexpected Suprise

The Unexpected Surprise

When Harry was at his house on Grimmald Place, which had changed over the years since Harry and Ginny started living there, he went into Albus' room just hoping that he was alright. Then he heard something from the room next to Albus'. Sounded like incantations, he left Albus' room and opened the door and noticed that Lily was practicing spells, must have gotten into James' first year books. Then he noticed a book that didn't have first year spells, then said "Lily, where did you find this?"

"I found this book in your library in your room" replied Lily.

"You shouldn't be reading this yet, have you?" said Harry concerned.

"Yes, I have and I think its spectacular Dad, I can't wait to go to school and actually do them" replied Lily fascinated.

"Lily, you sound just like your mother she too, could not wait until she went to Hogwarts, but you shouldn't be reading stuff like this I didn't learn this stuff until my fifth year. These are complicated spells, did you know I conquered a patronus charm in my third year. Thanks to Teddy's father." said Harry

"Really, that's in this book too, I wonder what my patronus would be?" said Lily

"Well, mine was a Stag, your mothers was a Horse." replied Harry.

After that there was a short pause then Lily asked, "Dad, James was talking to me about that scar on your forehead and I just want to know how you got it?"

"My sweet Lily that you will just have to wait for." replied Harry. After that Harry said that Ginny yelled upstairs saying that Hermione, Ron and Hugo were here to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron which was empty accept for the usual customers. Lily and Hugo sat at a separate table from Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, I think that the ministry is better than it was when we were in school. Now that we have Kingsley as the minister we have been golden. Although, I heard about what happened with Draco and Goyle, they were fired from working at the Ministry because they were talking about Voldemort." said Harry.

"Yes, even staying at home I heard that too, I guess Kingsley heard them talking about bringing back Voldemort's army again. I wonder how they will do it this time." replied Ginny.

"They won't they have me to think about and I wont let that happen, I'm glad that Kingsley sacked him." replied Harry.

While Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were eating at their table a bald and creepy man walked into the Leaky Cauldron and kept looking over at where Lily and Hugo were sitting e drinking their hot chocolate. Harry takes a glimpse over at the man and senses trouble, he pulls is wand out from his jacket ready for anything, not letting anyone but Ron notice. The man then got up after having a butter beer and murmured something under his breath. He walked slowly over to Lily and Hugo who were now talking about Hogwarts: A History book that they were reading in their small "two person book club".

The man then asks, "You must be the daughter of the auror Harry Potter and Ginny Potter?"

"Yes, he is my father why? Who are you?" replied Lily quite concerned. The man nodded then looked over at Hugo. Lily looked worried then looked at her mother and father who were still talking about the Ministry.

"You, boy your parents must be Ron and Hermione Weasley?" said the man, looking down at Hugo.

"Yes, what do you want?" replied Hugo as he was looking from his parents back to Lily.

"Good." The man said with a grin. By this time Lily and Hugo try to get up and run to their parents but then they are suddenly grabbed. The man raised his wand at Lily while another man apparated and raised his wand at Hugo. As Harry looked over he saw tears coming down Lily Potter's cheek has this mans wand pushed against it.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley you two are quite clever about hiding the prophecy of Albus Potter!" yelled the man.

Harry quick got up wand at the ready. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Potter stop lying you know that Albus had a prophecy. So, stop lying and tell me where your son is!" said Malfoy

"Malfoy, what are you talking about? There was no prophecy for Albus, if there was we would know about It." said Harry. Harry looked over at Ginny, she was crying terribly.

"Potter, don't play dumb, you wouldn't want young Hugo to be tortured do you?" replied Malfoy with a sneer.

"Malfoy, put both of them down they are innocent!" yelled Harry.

"Goyle if you will." said Malfoy.

_"__Crucio__…__Crucia__!" _ yelled Goyle, obeying his master.

You could here a scream from a frightened Hermione then Ron said "No, Malfoy stop this right now they are just kids."

"Okay, Potter now about that prophecy…" said Malfoy

"Malfoy, there is no prophecy." replied Harry

"Okay Potter, either tell us where young Albus is or watch sweet Lily Potter die, the choice is yours." yelled Malfoy.

As Harry looked a poor Ginny who was in tears he thought about the prophecy for Albus.

_A boy born at the end of August will be gifted with such great powers to defeat the dark lord that will rise at the end. Neither can live while the other survives. _

"Malfoy, there is no prophecy for Albus and if there was how would you know?" replied Harry concerned.

"Oh really!" sneered Malfoy. In front of Harry was the prophecy of Albus Severus Potter.

"How did you get that? They say only the person its entitled too is the one who can get It." said Harry.

"Well, with the help of a cunfundus charm and poly juice potion, oh and don't forget a stupid Seamus we got it with no problem. Now where is he Potter we have been waiting for years trying to find him we couldn't get through the protective charms that were a round your house." said a furious Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I will never tell you but I will let you know that he will be strong enough to defeat your father who of course is the new Dark Lord! Albus will also have friends and family to support him in the end. But why is it that you arrogant father got so powerful?" yelled Harry.

"Oh, that's because nineteen years ago when you killed off Voldemort, he before hand transferred powers to my father he is now as powerful as Voldemort himself. You didn't think that it was the end did you?!" replied Malfoy.

"Well, either way your too late he is safe and out of your hands!" said Harry, with an urge to kill Malfoy.

"Listen, Potter you either tell me where your son is or watch me kill of your family starting with this one…" said Malfoy.

While pointing his wand at the sweet little Lily Potter, Harry heard Ginny crying and saying "No, Lily!" Harry felt as though he was so selfish for not telling Ginny about the prophecy and playing dumb. He lifted his arm about to say the Expelliarmus and out of now where Lily got her mothers wand from her pocket and shouts _"__Reducto__"_and Malfoy flew backwards and fell on his back.

"Ron, get Hugo" screamed Hermione.

When Harry heads for Lily he hears _"Stupefy"_ , Malfoy had gotten up and stunned Lily, while she was laying on her back helpless, Harry ran over and got her then while holding Lily says _"__Expelliarmus__" _and Malfoy's wand leaves his hand. By this time Ron had done the same to Goyle and had gotten Hugo.

Then Harry disapparated with Lily.

Ginny and Hermione, both crying hysterically disapparate along with Ron and Hugo.


	3. The Return to Hogwarts

Diagon Alley/The Farewell

Harry looked astonished when he returned again to Diagon Alley with his family. It was James third year and Albus's first. While Ginny took James to get his stuff Harry took Albus to get his stuff. Lily went off with her mother as well. When Ginny turned around and said good-bye to Harry he was reminded again why he fell in love with such a beautiful women. Harry took Albus to get his owl. Albus got a white owl that looked just like Hedwig did. Then they stopped to Olivanders to get Albus's wand. Albus got Holly with Phoenix feather, just like Harry's. Harry was glad to see Olivander good and well. Olivander was excited to see Harry and his youngest son Albus. After that Harry took Albus to go get a broom and his school books. "Albus, lets go get your broom first I heard that they have the new Dragon Chaser that I want to look at." said Harry to Albus. Then out of now where came "I don't think so Harry Potter, don't you think that school books come before looking at the play stuff?" said Ginny now coming from behind Harry. Harry turned around then said "Well, eh of course I meant we will go and get the school books first and then go look at the cool brooms." Harry looked over at Albus but then Albus said "Dad, if I am correct you said that we could go look at that new Dragon Chaser then we could go get school books." Harry then said "Albus don't tell your Mother."

"Oh, don't worry Harry I heard that, anyways Ron and Hermione are suppose to be here and I can't seem to find them any where." said Ginny looking around diligently. "Hunny, they are probably in the Weasley's Weezers Shop. Ron has taken over working there and helping out George. He is only doing part time but when it comes to school George needs all the help he can get." said Harry smiling at Ginny. They left to go to Weasley's Weezers.

Once they got there they heard "Ginny and Harry how nice it is to see you again, and Albus, James, and Lily, you all are getting so big!" said an old woman with fading red hair and quit plump. Mrs.Weasley came up kissed Harry and Ginny on the cheek and gave hugs to her grand-children.

"Mum, are Hermione and Ron here yet we are suppose to join each other for the train." said Ginny. "Oh, yes dear they are in here, Ron! Hermione!" screamed Mrs.Weasley. You could see Rose appear out of the crowd with her nose in a book running into shelves and people. "Rose! Get your nose out of that book before you hurt yourself." screamed Hermione then added "Ginny, Harry how are you?".

"I'm fine, but we really should get going its 10:15 right now and the train leaves at 11:00." said Ginny. "Ginny, wait Harry I need to talk to you." piped Ron. Harry and Ron both headed into the staff room and Ron said "Listen, I saw Malfoy today and he just kind of smiled at me. He can't plan on doing anything today right, I mean too many people."

"I don't know, I do know that Lucious is not that strong yet but we will defeat him. If we can find him. Once we have a feeling where he is he leaves." said Harry. Ron nodded then they both left the room and joined their families for a walk to the train station.

After letting Albus and Rose go off to school at Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione head off towards their cars with Lily and Hugo right behind them anxious to head off to Hogwarts.

"Ron, I thought I told you to let Rosie have her own life. Now, she could very well be arguing with Scorpius Malfoy." Hermione looks at Ron waiting for him to say something, then carries on yelling at him. "If we get a letter from Professor McGonagall telling us that our Rosie got into trouble with Scorpius Malfoy not only will she get in trouble, you will be in trouble with me after it we get the letter." Hermione ended her fierce yelling at Ron then adds, "So, Harry, Ginny how are you?"

"Well I'm spectacular, I now have only Lily at home and in two years she will be off along with James and Albus." She looks from Lily, who was walking behind them talking to Hugo, then to Harry who had opened his mouth.

"Well, I'm just a bit worried that Albus will get into to trouble with Draco's son, I wonder how much Draco told him about me. I don't know if Draco has told his son about my scar and well you know. James has already asked me about a million times and I still won't tell him."

"Harry, don't worry about anything knowing Albus he won't listen to anyone about that, he is probably making friends right now with Rosie." said Ginny. They reach their cars and say their good-byes. They planned to meet for coffee at the Leaky Cauldron on Tuesday.

The Unexpected Surprise

When Harry was at his house on Grimmald Place, which had changed over the years since Harry and Ginny started living there, he went into Albus' room just hoping that he was alright. Then he heard something from the room next to Albus'. Sounded like incantations, he left Albus' room and opened the door and noticed that Lily was practicing spells, must have gotten into James' first year books. Then he noticed a book that didn't have first year spells, then said "Lily, where did you find this?"

"I found this book in your library in your room" replied Lily.

"You shouldn't be reading this yet, have you?" said Harry concerned.

"Yes, I have and I think its spectacular Dad, I can't wait to go to school and actually do them" replied Lily fascinated.

"Lily, you sound just like your mother she too, could not wait until she went to Hogwarts, but you shouldn't be reading stuff like this I didn't learn this stuff until my fifth year. These are complicated spells, did you know I conquered a patronus charm in my third year. Thanks to Teddy's father." said Harry

"Really, that's in this book too, I wonder what my patronus would be?" said Lily

"Well, mine was a Stag, your mothers was a Horse." replied Harry.

After that there was a short pause then Lily asked, "Dad, James was talking to me about that scar on your forehead and I just want to know how you got it?"

"My sweet Lily that you will just have to wait for." replied Harry. After that was said Ginny yelled upstairs saying that Hermione, Ron and Hugo were here to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron which was empty accept for the usual customers. Lily and Hugo sat at a separate table from Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, I think that the ministry is better than it was when we were in school. Now that we have Kingsley as the minister we have been golden. Although, I heard about what happened with Draco and Goyle, they were fired from working at the Ministry because they were talking about Voldemort." said Harry.

"Yes, even staying at home I heard that too, I guess Kingsley heard them talking about bringing back Voldemort's army again. I wonder why this time." replied Ginny.

"Most likely to over come everyone in the Ministry, I'm glad that Kingsley sacked him." replied Harry.

While Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were eating at their table a bald and creepy man walked into the Leaky Cauldron and kept looking over at where Lily and Hugo were sitting e drinking their hot chocolate. Harry takes a glimpse over at the man and senses trouble, he pulls is wand out from his jacket ready for anything, not letting anyone but Ron notice. The man then got up after having a butter beer and murmured something under his breath. He walked slowly over to Lily and Hugo who were now talking about Hogwarts: A History book that they were reading in their small "two person book club".

The man then asks, "You must be the daughter of the auror Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he is my father why? Who are you?" replied Lily quite concerned. The man nodded then looked over at Hugo. Lily looked worried then looked at her mother and father who were stll talking about the Ministry.

"You, boy your parents must be Ron and Hermione?" said the man, looking down at Hugo.

"Yes, what do you want?" replied Hugo as he was looking from his parents back to Lily.

"Good." The man said with a grin. By this time Lily and Hugo try to get up and run to their parents but then they are suddenly grabbed. The man raised his wand at Lily while another man apparated and raised his wand at Hugo.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley you two are quite clever about hiding the prophecy of Albus Potter!" yelled the man.

Harry quick got up wand at the ready. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Potter stop lying you know that Albus had a prophecy. So, stop lying and tell me where you son is!" said Malfoy

"Malfoy, what are you talking about? There was no prophecy for Albus, if there was we would know about It." said Harry. Harry looked over at Ginny, she was crying terribly.

"Potter, don't play dumb, you wouldn't want young Hugo to be tortured do you?" replied Malfoy with a sneer.

"Malfoy, put both of them down they are innocent!" yelled Harry.

"Goyle if you will." said Malfoy.

_"Crucio…Crucia!" _ yelled Goyle, obeying his master.

You could here a scream from a frightened Hermione then Ron said "No, Malfoy stop this right now they are just kids."

"Okay, Potter now about that prophecy…" said Malfoy

"Malfoy, there is no prophecy." replied Harry

"Okay Potter, either tell us where young Albus is or watch sweet Lily Potter die, the choice is yours." yelled Malfoy.

As Harry looked a poor Ginny who was in tears he thought about the prophecy for Albus.

_A boy born at the end of August will be gifted with such great powers to defeat the dark lord that will rise at the end. Neither can live while the other survives. _

"Malfoy, there is no prophecy for Albus and if there was how would you know?" replied Harry concerned.

"Oh really!" sneered Malfoy. In front of Harry was the prophecy of Albus Severus Potter.

"How did you get that? They say only the person its entitled too is the one who can get It." said Harry.

"Well, with the help of a cunfundus charm and poly juice potion, oh and don't forget a stupid Seamus we got it with no problem. Now where is he Potter we have been waiting for years trying to find him we couldn't get through the protective charms that were a round your house." said a furious Malfoy.

"Your too late, he is gone and will come back strong enough to defeat who ever has taken Voldemort's place. Which is of course Lucious Malfoy? Oh, yes we have been on your case for years now although we couldn't find where you were." yelled Harry.

"Oh, that's because nineteen years ago when you killed off Voldemort, he before hand transferred powers to my father he is now as powerful as Voldemort himself. You didn't think that it was the end did you?!" replied Malfoy.

"Well, either way your too late he is safe and out of your hands!" said Harry, with an urge to kill Malfoy.

"Listen, Potter you either tell me where your son is or watch me kill of your family starting with this one…" said Malfoy.

While pointing his wand at the sweet little Lily Potter, Harry heard Ginny crying and saying "No, Lily!" Harry felt as though he was so selfish for not telling Ginny about the prophecy and playing dumb. He lifted his arm about to say the Expelliarmus and out of now where Lily got her mothers wand from her pocket and shouts _"Reducto__" _and Malfoy fly's backwards and falls on his back.

"Ron, get Hugo" screamed Hermione.

When Harry heads for Lily he hears _"Stupefy"_ , Malfoy had gotten up and stunned Lily, while she was laying on her back helpless, Harry ran over and got her then while holding Lily says _"Expelliarmus" _and Malfoy's wand leaves his hand. By this time Ron had done the same to Goyle and had gotten Hugo.

Then Harry disapparates with Lily.

Ginny and Hermione, both crying hysterically disapparate along with Ron and Hugo.

When Harry got back to his house on Grimmauld Place he took Lily and set her on the couch and leaned over her breathing heavily. He felt that if he had told Ginny about the prophecy Lily would not have been in that position. If he had told Malfoy the truth Hugo would not have been tortured but then Malfoy would have known where Albus was and Albus could very well be dead.

An hour or two went by and Harry felt so bad that he could not bear it. He would not leave Lily's side until he knew she would be fine, that Malfoy did not hurt her with the stunning spell. By now Ginny had gotten home and Ron and Hermione were in James' room curing Hugo. Harry knew that he could not go in there everyone would be mad at him even Ron. Harry had told him something was bound to happen but not that his son would get tortured. Malfoy would only have captured Hugo to get to Harry. Then he noticed that Lily's eyes had opened slowly and Harry's eyes which were the same color as Lily's began to sparkle with tears. He yelled up to Ginny who was in her and Harry's room laying down, trying to calm down after almost watching her daughter die.

"Dad" peeped little Lily "What did that man want, I was so scared. I know I'm not suppose to do magic but I read that spell and it was a life threatening situation and…

"Lily it was fine and you were so brave, you take over your mother. Her Reducto spell was outrageousley powerful." replied a crying Harry.

Then came Ginny, stumbling over to Harry and Lily crying. Harry put his arm around Ginny and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I found out when you just had Albus. I was at the Ministry when Seamus Finnigan came running up to me telling me to go with him. After following him to the Department of Misteries I saw the prophecy and it said his name on it. I didn't want you to worry so I only told Ron and of course Seamus knew but swore not tell anyone." with a sigh he ended.

"Lily, are you alright dear? I was so worried that I would lose you. Although, that spell was wonderful and you are a true gryffindor, so brave." As Ginny finished talking she looked up at Harry who was still crying and at that point Harry remembered when Lily was born and when he cryed looking from Lily back to Ginny tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well, mum I'm fine now I just needed some rest and Dad was right those are complicated spells, you see I was reading one of Dads spell books from his fifth year and I came across that spell and when I was there with a wand pointing at me a reached into my pocket and grabbed your wand then said that spell, I wasn't sure that it would happen but it was the only chance I had." Sighed Lily

"Lily, I put you in a dangerous position today and I'm sorry for that and I would not have let Draco kill you I was ready with a spell then saw your Reducto spell. I feel so guilty." Said Harry.

"Dad, I forgive you but Mum wasn't that spell cool I mean I thought it was powerful." Said Lily smiling and Harry was glad that he saw his daughter smiling again. Ginny started laughing and hugged Lily . Harry gave a little smirk and said "I'm heading upstairs I need to talk to Ron."

On the way to the kitchen Harry spotted Kreacher. "Good afternoon Master, is there something worng with Mistress Lily, by the way she is rather fasinating just like Mistress Weasley (Hermione) was to me Mistress Lily made me some clothes to where for the winter. Tell her I said thank you for that." said Kreacher and he walked away doing his daily chores.

"I will Kreacher don't worry about it." replied Harry then he ran upstairs to James' room where he found Hugo still sleeping and Ron and Hermione leaving the room.

"Ron, how is Hugo?" said Harry he could not talk to Hermione she was still whimpering.

"Well he is fine, he was up talking but he needs some sleep."replied Ron. Harry looked

"Okay, I'm so sorry for putting him in that position. I should have told Draco the truth. But I was stopping my self from loosing Albus. Draco may be stupid but Lucious is not he will go to hogwarts and kill him. I was being greedy for playing dumb when I knew he was going to torture Hugo and I'm truly sorry for that." said Harry.

"Listen you did what every father would do protect his son, I understand and I believe so does Hermione." Ron finished and both Harry and Ron were looking at a nodding Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione and Harry we have some letters from Hogwarts." Yelled Ginny from downstairs in the kitchen. They all ran down the stair but not too loud because Hugo and Lily were both sleeping. Hermione grabbed the letter from Ginny who was now opening the letter from James and handed the letter from Albus to Harry. Ron stood next to Harry, but looking at a beautiful Hermione.

Harry stood there next to Ron reading the letter from Albus…

Dad,

I entitled this to you because I have been hearing some things about what you did nineteen years ago. You defeated a dark lord. Why didn't you tell me this? Anyway, I realy miss you ad I want to see you. James has got into trouble with Proffesser Longbottom and I guess you and mum have to come here for a meeting if you do can I see you? Its important and there is something else the other night I had a dream about a blonde haired guy and he was saying that he needed me, it was weird but I need to talk to you about this, please come and talk its important .

With Love,

Albus Potter

"Ron, she said that she has made friends with Scorpius Malfoy and she likes him! Her, Albus and Scorpius are having great fun. Oh my goodness, there is a Malfoy in GRYFINDOR!?" said Hermione surprised.

"No way!" yelled Ron. "I know, how could it happen?" said Hermione shocked

"No, not about a Malfoy in gryffindor. Rose is hanging around with a Malfoy this is perposturous. I will knock some sense into this girl literally."

"No, you won't Ronald."said Ginny, who was walking around the table after reading a letter from James just explaining that he is fine and they beat Slytherin in quidditch and how he is failing herbology and that Proffesser Longbottom would like to see them. "Listen, I have been working undercover at Malfoy Manor and turns out, our little Scorpius is like a little Sirius. He has the genes probably from Sirius, Scorpius is good." She said with a grin.

"You what?!" yelled Harry. "We all have our little secrets, so while you were out on buisness I would sneak in using your invisibility cloak and look around."said Ginny with a laugh.

Harry felt his heart melt when he thought he could fall in love with her all over again. Then he turned to Ron and said "Ron, you remember those dreams I had of Voldemort right before he came back." Ron nodded."Well, Albus just said that he is having dreams like that.We need to act fast." Harry finished then turned to Hermione and Ron who were now standing together. "Ginny and I need to go to Hogwarts and meet with Neville about James. After that Albus asked me if I would talk to him. I will also talk to James too, they need to know the truth and now is the right time. I need you two to stay here and watch Lily." Harry finished and Ron and Hermione both nodded. Harry and Ginny both disapperated.

Chapter 3

They went to the Burrow to talk to Arthur and Molly and explain what has been going on and to tell them about Albus. They both told Harry he did the right thing and were wondering if everyone is alright. They stayed there for the night for an early arrival at hogwarts. Once they woke up they were on their way using the Floo Network.

Once at hogwarts they went to the Herbology Lab where they found Neville.

"Hello Neville, how are you?"asked Ginny.

"Very well thank you. I actually just talked to Hermione and Ron, they told me about what happened with Lily and Hugo and of course about Albus." Replied Neville "But, more about that later now we must talk about James." He finished with that sentence and started telling Harry and Ginny about how James' test are nowheres in passing marks and that he keeps falling asleep in classes and always using Weasleys Weezers to get out of school. "Lets just say he surley does take after Fred a lot." Neville said finishing up the meeting.

"Neville, I'm so glad that you are James' teacher and also a very close friend of ours." said Ginny walking out the door.

"Me to, and if you two need any help I will watch over Albus and James for Malfoy, before I knew about all this stuff about Lucious being the new dark lord and all, Lucious was here a couple weeks ago he told me he was visiting his grandson but I saw him up in gryffindor tower." Finished Neville. After that Ginny and Harry left to go up to Gryffindor tower to talk to James and Albus.

Once in Gryffindor tower Harry and Ginny sat down and when they heard "Dad, Mum you're here, James their here!"Albus came running down the stairs from his dormittory.

"Albus!James!"yelled both Harry and Ginny. "Please, sit down." said Harry.

"Listen boys, this scar on my forehead is not a normal scar this scar was put on me when I was just a baby." Harry continued on with his story about the prophecy, about Voldemort and Harry's parents and everyone who helped Harry and everyone who died in the great battle. Then he told them about the prophecy for Albus.

"Dad, do you mean like you, I have a prophecy to defeat another dark lord? Would this be why I'm having those weird dreams because this new dark lord wants me dead? Why didn't he try and get me when I was younger?" replied Albus.

"Albus, he couldn't get you when you were younger because I protected you. Lucious Malfoy was not as powerful when you were younger, Voldemort was, and that's how my parents died because Voldemort killed them." Harry ended with a sigh.

"Boys, you both have to work together on keeping each other safe. Your sister has already been captured by Draco, Lucious' son. She almost died and Hugo was tortued and James he could very well come after you to get to Albus. You guys are not alone, Neville is here to help. He is also on the D.A" said Harry. He looked over at Ginny who had a sad look on her face. James went to talk to his mother about Herbology when Harry talked to Albus.

Harry looked down at Albus and smiled. Then Albus screamed with pain a pain that Harry was reminded of with his scar. There was now an L with an M interlocked in the L.

"Just fascinating we have the whole Potter family, but we seem to have someone missing oh yes your daughter now where can she be?" said Lucious Malfoy. "I won't tell you Lucious! What did you do to my son's arm?" said Harry.

"Well, I did my signature, doesn't it look nice?" laughed Lucious.

_"Stupefy__!"_ yelled Harry, in anger and Lucious defended himself, then said "_Stupefy"_. Harry fell back on is back then go up and through the same curse at Lucious then he disappeared.

"Dad, it burns help!" Albus was screaming in pain. They took him to the hospital wing, but they could not do anything. This was dark magic and Harry felt bad for Albus. Harry and Ginny spent the night at Hogwarts and then went to talk to Professor McGonagall the next morning before departure. They said their good-bye's and Harry told Albus to be very careful and exactly what Sirius said to keep your friends close and left.


	4. The Dream

It was a beautiful day as Harry and Ginny walked on the side walk near the house. They had just apparated by the dumpster in the nearest alley. Harry was holding Ginny's hand as they walked side by side. Ginny's reddish brown hair waved in the wind allowing the curls to come apart for once. As they came to their neighbor's house they heard a loud bang and crash noise from inside Ginny thought it was just a normal fight but Harry had another thing on his mind. Their neighbors do fight but never does he hear that load crashing noise. He thought he ought to tell Ron and maybe they can check it out later that night.

"Ginny, will it be alright if Ron and I went to have a butter beer tonight. We can catch up on stuff and you and Hermione can have some girl fun tonight as well." said Harry.

"I guess tonight will be alright, Harry if it is about what happened to Albus I think we should discuss it together, this is not like when you and I were younger back then we were strong enough to beat Voldemort. Right now, Albus is in his first year and I don't think he will be as well educated to defeat Malfoy. I think he will need all our help this time, not just yours." As Ginny finished they walked up their steps and opened the door.

"Mummy, Daddy you back!" screamed Lily who was on the sofa looking so much better than a couple days ago. "Lily, where is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" asked Harry.

"They are coming down soon they were talking to the Mrs.Bink on the phone." Replied Lily, she ran up to Ginny and gave her a hug. Mrs.Bink was the Potter's neighbor. She lived there with her husband too.

"Okay sweetie, you can sit here and watch some television." Said Ginny and her and Harry both left for the Kitchen. In the kitchen they met up with Ron and Hermione who had just sat down for a spot of breakfast.

"Ron! Stop being upset already he is your son so I'm not surprised if he beat you at chess." yelled Hermione, as she looked down at his untouched plate.

"I know its just I'm so used to winning that it is just getting to me that's all." Said Ron. "Hermione, what's wrong with my brother?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, Hugo and him were both playing chess and Hugo beat him. I'm trying to get him to let it go but he just won't." replied Hermione. "Listen mate, Hugo has some of your genes and this could be one of them so be proud, like I am." said a slightly spoken Harry.

"Alright, after breakfast I will go up and tell Hugo I'm proud of him." Said Ron.

(Back at Hogwarts)

Albus awoke with the sun light in his eyes. It was about 10:00 in the morning on a Thursday when he went to get out of bed, he remembered that later that night his enemy sliced his name into his arm. When he reached for the door he found Scorpius at it about to come in.

"Hey mate I heard about what happened to you and I came to say…" Scorpius couldn't finish because Albus was so upset he yelled "Because of your ignorant Grandfather I now have this on my arm! Did you know he was going to do this? Did you know that I was going to have to be killed by your Grandfather or I will have to kill him?" by this time Albus had broken down and was shedding tears.

"Albus, whatever happened I'm sorry, but you can't take this out on me, I didn't know. My father is usually never home and I hate him anyway. All the things he has done to both your family and Rose's. I swore that I would never be like him." replied Scorpius.

"Scorpius, my dad told me last night about a man who had a whole family of Slytherins and most of them were death eaters. This one man wasn't because he didn't believe in it. So, this man ended up in Gryffindor and ended up as my father's godfather. He is also related to you. His name was Sirius Black. And you Scorpius are just like him." said Albus. Albus looked down in ashamed of what he had said to Scorpius a few seconds before he said stuff about Sirius.

"Albus, whatever it takes I'm here for you, I will fight beside you." Replied Scorpius and with that the two friends left the dorm and went down to the Great Hall. On the way they met up with Rose who had just gotten out of class.

"Where have you two been? Scorpius, the teacher gave you a lavatory pass and you never came back, Professor Brooks is expecting a detention. Albus, Professor Brooks understands why you weren't in class and told me to give you these pieces of parchment that were handed out in class. " said Rose.

"Thanks, I don't know what is wrong with me lately." replied Albus, concerned.

"Listen, Albus I understand what is wrong, you're worried that Lucious will get you. You need to know that Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now." said Scorpius. "Scorpius, I want to believe that but how can I? He was here last night in this room." Albus ended looking through the window that he saw Malfoy disappear by.

"Albus, I agree… with Scorpius only because Hogwarts is really the safest place, after what happened last night Professor McGonagall will be taking precautions." Rose ended. "I hope you right Rose, and what ever happens promise that we will all be together on this." replied Albus.

Everyone agreed and they carried on with their day. Albus arm hurt throughout the day but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was everyone else's safety. He worried about everyone at home. He thought about little Lily and how she was doing. He thought about Hugo, getting the torture curse and how much pain it was. Then he thought of his friends, Scorpius lives with these people. Rose, is family and she is someone who will do anything to keep it that way. By the time he stopped thinking of that defense against the dark arts was over with.

That afternoon Scorpius wrote to his father. He told him to stop the whole thing with Albus and that if he didn't he would not return back home. He also added that Albus was one of his best friends and he didn't want anything to happen to his friendship. Scorpius knew his father wouldn't do anything but he felt it wouldn't hurt to make an attempt.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" said Albus. Albus had just entered to their dormitory where he found Scorpius his desk.

"I'm writing telling him to stop, I cannot stand this anymore. Every time I make a friend he has to ruin it, I'm not him. I don't just choose death eaters as friends. I don't care if I never see him again, but what I do care about is you and Rose and everyone else against my Grandfather and I will fight by your side." replied Scorpius. By the time Scorpius ended Albus was in tears and Scorpius was starting to cry.

"I don't know what to do about this whole thing with your grandfather because in my dreams at night I am him. And last night this guy whose name was Goyle was getting in trouble with Lucious because Goyle didn't get this rock of his." sighed Albus.

"I think that when we go to you home for Thanksgiving we should talk to you father about this. He went through this and he should know what's going on." replied Scorpius. They both left their dormitory and headed down for the pitch where Albus was having practice for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

The sun was setting in the pink and orange sky. The birds around the trees in the forest were flying in and out of the trees, almost as if they were in water.

"James, I love how you are being a caring brother but I would be better off staying in my dorm. Scorpius!" said Albus in total shock to find Scorpius in there waiting for him.

"Albus, I'm sorry that my grandfather is the one who did this to you but I'm not him. And another thing he snuck in with this." said Scorpius who was holding up his grandfather's invisibility cloak.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry about earlier. I hate to admit it but I'm scared. The pain going through my arm right now it almost like he is touching it himself. It feels as if when he gets closer the pain goes through my arm." said Albus. Albus looked up at James who had the "I knew it" face on.

"Albus, Dad told me to watch after you. That means I have to know when you go through pain like that." said James.

"Now, you two should be getting to bed that way you don't sleep during classes tomorrow." said James. Albus and Scorpius both left the common room and went upstairs to their rooms.

Albus and Scorpius falls asleep talking to each other. They were both saying how they were sorry and that they would both look out for each other.

"Goyle, you idiot I need that stone!" said Lucious. "I told you to get it from the woods. It should not have moved." Albus could tell that Lucious was angry with someone named Goyle.

"Master, I would have gotten it but I was stopped by the centaurs they were swarming the place. And about the cloak when I snuck into Hogwarts it was not there and well I was spotted by one of the teachers. It wont happen again, I swear." trembled Goyle. Goyle was a tall, but plump person. He had dark black hair that was all messed. Albus could tell that he had been out in the woods.

"Goyle, the dark lord told me to get the rock to bring him back. We don't want any muggle-borns in the wizarding world they are all dirty. And don't forget the evil blood-traitors like the Weasley Family. I'm disgusted to even say their name." Lucious stopped almost as if he remembered something then said "make sure that you find that stone. I'm giving you one more time and don't screw it up will be the last thing you will want to do." Lucious finished, put on his cloak and left what looked to be an old broom closet. After the door slammed shut, Albus woke up.

The bird outside the whomping willow was beautiful. It went in and out of each branch until one branch snatched it. Albus was looking outside is window for some guidance thinking something outside could help him. It was almost thanksgiving and the grass still had frost on it. Albus could sense that cold was coming fast and quidditch still wasn't over. As Albus was getting up from his trunk next to the window he knew what he would have to do.

"Scorpius, the project is due in 3 days and you still have not started it." said Rose. "Professor Longbottom will not be happy when he finds out that all the free time days in class was when you caught up on sleep." Rose finished then looked at the stairwell in the common room.

"Rose, I'll get it done I think you should be worried about Albus." replied Scorpius.

"I have already done that project about underwater plants." said Albus. As Rose looked Albus she noticed something was wrong. She was determined to talk to him about it.

"Alright maybe I need some help with my project." admitted Scorpius.

"What days are you free?" replied Rose.

As Scorpius and Rose had their argument on days of the week to work on the project, Albus found a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing to his father about his dream.

"Albus, what's wrong?" said Rose.

"I feel mixed up about all this stuff. I can't sleep at night and I definitely can't go over to hogsmede anymore because they don't know where Lucious can be. My brother is being forced to watch over me, and I cannot get these pains to stop." replied Albus.

"Albus, again I'm Sorry, but you have to be strong and we are both here to help you." Rose looked at Albus and Scorpius who both agreed.

"Alright, last night I had a dream. Lucious was with this guy name Goyle. Lucious was asking for this stone. He kept saying he needs it. Goyle luckily has not gotten it yet. But I have a feeling that what ever this stone does is not good for us." said Albus.

"Goyle…he is the guy my dad's with all the time. He is a real ding bat, he eats so much, my mum gets very upset. I don't think we should be worried about him." replied Scorpius.

"That's not it, Lucious said that it was his last time next time Goyle messes up it will be his last." added Albus.

"I think you should write to your father. He should know about this stone he is an auror." said Rose.

"I did but I think until he writes back, we should not do anything or talk to anyone about it." replied Albus. The three of them left to go to the Library to do their project for Herbology.

(Back at Home)

"Harry! Come quick, Albus sent you a letter." yelled Ginny. Harry was talking to Lily about Hogwarts because Lily was so excited to go.

"Harry, look Albus sent you a letter." said Ginny as she walked into Lily's bedroom. She knelt down next to Harry.

"Ginny dear, may I see you in our room please." asked Harry. They both walked into their room.

"Ginny, Lucious is getting inside Albus's head. I'm afraid we have an adventure on our hands." said Harry.

"Harry, where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"We are going to Hogwarts to look in the forest for a lost item." replied Harry.


End file.
